Tekken Speep Ober!
by karislight
Summary: Heihachi has issues a Speep Ober (sleep Over) and has invited all Tekken ppl. lets hope they can read the invintation!!!! Please R&R, 2nd chapter is up! YAYS!!!!!
1. Arcades, pools, and a dance?

Tekken Slumber Party

All the Tekken Characters have a sleepover, WHOO HOO!!!! LOL, I don't own any of the Tekken Characters, Namco does ^^. (mainly tekken 3 ppl in thes chappie have arrived)

Heihachi looked around at the Mishima Mansion. He sighed, and it has been a while after the fourth Iron Fist Tournament.

Heihachi: I have an Idea, SLUMBER PARTY!!!!

Being the genius that he is, he wrote all the Tekken characters an invitation to his Mansion.

_Dear Tekken ppl:_

_UR al inveted 2 mai plac fer a speepober nest Dursday! Ifs u dun cames, I WIL KELL SHOO!_

_Hei, Haehoochi, hiechi, The Old Guy_

It has been a few weeks after Heihachi sent the invitations out, and heard the doorbell ring.

Heihachi: OOOOOOO!!!!!! MAI FIRST GUEST! ***Dances in a little circle*** Oooohhhhh, I wonder who it could be...

Heihachi opens the door to see his son standing at the door.

Jin: HI GRANDFATHER! H-O-W A-R-E Y-O-U T-O-

Heihachi: MY GOD KID! I'M OLD, NOT DEAF!

Jin: Oh, where is everyone?

Heihachi: I-don't-know-grandson... ***twitch*** _I should of killed the boy when I had the chance!_

**DING DONG**

Jin: CAN I GET IT?

Heihachi: NO! 

Heihachi opens the door to Find Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang by the door.

Ling: Hiiiiiiiii everybody!

Julia: Hi, we got your invitation, so, where is everyone?

Heihachi: Their not here yet...

In about an Hour, Everyone else shows up.

Heihachi: OK peoples, welcome to mai mansion! Now, I would advise no drinking, sex, and drugs... ***sees king hide a beer behind his back*** but, I'm not that kind of person.

King: phew!

Heihachi: Just have fun, and break stuff... I need a drink...

***Heihachi Leaves***

Forest: What does everyone want to do?

Everyone: SWIMMING! GAMES! SPIN THE BOTTLE! BREAK SHINY THINGS!

Paul: How about we split up in groups and alternate on and off. Whoever wants to swim, go here, whoever wants to play games, go here...

Soon everyone gets into their groups, and unfortunately, Bryan is the only one who wants to break shiney things.

**AT THE POOL**

Anna: ***Suntans*** Oooohhhhh, Nina! Can I Have your boyfriends number so I can have sex with him?

Nina: NO YOU SLUTTY HOE!

Ling: nothing like a refreshing dip at the pool...

Julia: Yeah, Gee, I wonder why the guys didn't want to come swim with us?

Ling: Their trying to find a right balance inside themselves to manage time for everyone and everything?

Julia: I was thinking their all slutty hoes who are afraid to have sex with us.

Ling: That could be true...

**AT THE GAME HALL**

Hwoarang: I'm Kicking your ass Kazama!

Jin: No, I am Kicking your ass!

All the guys are watching Hwoarang and Jin try to kill each other in the Tekken 3 arcade.

Yoshimitsu: The old man could of at least put in Tekken 4, hey, who are you two playing anyway...

Game: JULIA CHANG, WINS!

Hwoarang: YES!!!! I mean, ahhhhhh....

Jin: HA HA! PANSY!!!

Game: Ling Xiayuo, LOOOOSSSSEEEESSSSSS

Jin: Hey, your not suppose to say that!

Hwoarang: Look who the Pansy is now...

Forest: You both are--- *crash* MY GOD! What was that?

Paul: It's just Bryan, Breaking things....

Everyone: Ooooooohhhhhh

King: Hey everyone! I found a dollar! Lets buy beer!

Lee: Sorry, but, I'm like, To delecate for that crap...

Jin: Lee? When the hell did you get here?

Lee: I don't know... OOOO!!!! Pretzels! (I'm gonna start to bring other Tekken Characters in now^^)

Jin: Ohi, this is going to be a looooooong day...

*ALL THE TEKKEN CHARACTERS HAVE NOW ARRIVED, AND PPL ARE JUST SCATTERED NOW ^^*

Baek: hey Hwoarang, been playing nice with all of the others?

Hwoarang: Yes, sir...

Jin: Hwoarang and Julia, sitting in a tree... K -I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!

Hwoarang: KAZAMA!!!!!

Julia: Really, Hwoarang, do you like me?

Hwoarang: Oh, well, their might be a teensy weensy little felling for you, but, I...

Ling: OOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!! HWOARANG LIKES JULIA, JULIA LIKES HWOARANG!!!!!!

Julia & Hwoarang: *Look at each other ad Smirk* JIN AND LING, SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Jin at this point turns completely red and Ling is bouncin up and down caught in the moment...

Ling: Yay! me and Jinny are gonna get married?

Jin: Since when?

Ling: Thats how the song goes! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby Carrige!

Jin: Oh God!

Kazuya: You hear that Jun! Jin and Ling are getting married!

Jin: DAD!? What are you doing here!?

Kazuya: Everyone was invited, Son! That's what the invintation said.

A.King: Your mean you could read that thing?

King: Must run in the family.

A.King: Ah...

Heichachi: OK EVERYONE! IN 5 MINUTES, I WILL HAVE THE DANCE IN THE BALL ROOM!!!!! I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL DANCE PLANNED OUT, SO BE THERE, OR I WILL SEND MARSHMELLOWS OUT AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: M-M-MARSHMELLOWS-S-S-S!?

Ganryu: Just when I thought I had something to depend on!

ACK!!!!! BAD CHAPPIE! Anyways, I hope everyone reads and reviews... and in case you couldn't read Heihachi's letter, here is a translation: 

_Dear Tekken people:_

_Your all invited to my place for a sleep over next Thursday! If you don't come, I WILL KILL YOU!_

_Hei, Haehoochi, hiechi, The Old Guy_

Now that it's settled, if i say this twice, I'm sorry. TEKKEN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO NAMCO AND STUFF! please R&R! 


	2. Chickens and Smoothies!

Tekken Sleep Over

And yet again, I do not own Tekken or any of its characters... Namco does, so :P off! Lols ^^

***In the ball room***

All the characters are spaced out in the huge ballroom as club music plays in the background.

Ling: Oh, Jin! When Heihachi plays the special song, can you dance with me? Pweasey weasey?

Jin: Ahhhh...

(in a different part of the room)

Forest: Are you sure about this!?

Paul: Trust me, I know what I'm doing! ***Snicker***

Forest: OK! Fine! As long as I don't get caught!

Paul being the dumb ass that he is threw Whitney Huston's song _I Will Always Love You _and replaced it with. Well, something else. You'll see...

Paul: This is going to be all time!

Lee: Hey! What are you two doing back—

Paul: Shut up, pansy! It's none of your business!

Forest: Yeah! Mind your own business!

Lee: Don't tell me to M.Y.O.B.! I'm a person too ya know!

Paul: Don't you also die in every single fic too?

Lee: Yes, but not in this one... Laura doesn't hate me enough to do that!

Laura: WANNA BET!? (It took me 500 times to try to beat that little freak in the god damn game!)

Lee: Your not suppose to interrupt with the fic! Hello!

Laura: This is my fic, and I can do whatever I want! Paul! Forest! Throw him in the Garbage Disposal!

Paul: YES! C'mon, Forest!

Lee: Wait, WAIT!!!! I WANT AN AGENT!!!! PLEASE, NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU SHALL ALL DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laura: Continuing with the fic...

Heihachi: All right everyone, it's time for the special dance, so get with that special someone...

Heihachi got the (wrong) record out, and put it in the DJ Recorder thingy, and put it on full blast... and what came out was...

I don't wanna be a bird I don't wanna be a duck So I'll shake mai but! ***Clap*** ***clap*** ***clap*** *clap*  

Heihachi: The hell?

Kazuya: HEY! OLD GUY!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!

Heihachi: OK, WHO THE HELL MESSED WITH MY RECORDS!?

Nina: Well, we all know it wasn't my Paul, right Pauley? Paul?

Laura: He went with Forest to dump Lee in the Garbage disposal...

Everyone: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heihachi: **PAUL PHEONIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone: ***hides in a corner***

(In the Kitchen)

Paul: Huh? Did you hear that?

Lee: I CAN ONLY HEAR THE SOUND OF MY HEAD BEING TORN OFF BY THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL OF HELL! WHY DID HEIHACHI HAVE TO HAVE A REALLY BIG GARBAGE DISPOSAL!?

Paul: So we could fit your big fat-ass head in it!

(Back in the Ballroom)

After Heihachi calmed himself down, everyone got back to dancing, add even more dancing....

King: Look everyone! I'm a ballerina!

A.King: No no! You have to bend at your knees more! And Jump! 

Ling: And so she said that he said the she said, they his girl friend said that her brother said that his late grandfather said that his uncle said that his girlfriends granddaughter said that I talk to much and I need to put a cork in it! Can you believe it, Julia?

Julia: No, Never...

G.Jack: Look everyone! I'm doing the robot! Mwuahahaha!

Eddy: That's it Christie! Capotria does have its uses!

Christie: Yeah! Her, Where's Tiger?

Tiger: OK PEOPLE! LETS FLAP LIKE A CHICKEN AND TWEET LIKE A BIRD! DISCO DUCK!

Steve: I'm bored... Man Laura, How are you going to fit all of these stupid Tekken Characters into your story?

Laura: I have no Idea, their are way too many... But, With Lee dead it's one less to remember ^^.

Lee: I'M NOT DEAD!!!! I'M MENTALLY DAMAGED!!!!!

Paul: MAN! I thought we killed you!

Anna: No one can successfully kill Lee...

Nina: HEY HOE! Stop talking with my boyfriend before I Bitch-Slap you till the next county!

Anna: I'm not having sex with him, I'm just stating facts!

Bryan: MMMMWUUUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! ME SHALL BREAK EVERYTHING! HA HA HA HA!

Laura: Plus with Bryan just breaking stuff, I think I have it covered ^^.

(Outside, in the Dark, some of the Tekken ppl are, outside...)

Hwoarang: OK, people, the name of the game is ditch. Hide and go seek outside in the dark! Here are the rules: You get with a buddy, and you hide with them. You can't hide inside the house or in the pool... you can hide in the forest and anywhere else excpet those two places... Now everyone with a buddy...

Ling: I pick Jin!

Jin: Ahhhh....

Forest: I get Paul!

King: I get A.King!

Hwoarang: All right, now we get to see who goes first, everyone that's not it, say not it on the count of three, 1...2...3!

Everyone: NOT IT! (Except Ling and Jin)

Hwoarang: OK, Jin and Ling are it... turn around and count to ten, everyone else, HIDE!!!!!!

Jin: Urgh! Fine! 

Jin and Ling: 1...2...3...

Hwoarang: Later, Pansy! C'mon, Julia...

Julia: Right! This is gonna be great!

By the time Jin and Ling are done counting, everyone else is done hiding.

Ling: Where should we start looking, Jinny?

Jin: I.... Don't.... know....

Ling: Come out; come out, wherever you are! Huh?

Ling walks over to a tree to see someone's foot sticking out. Ling then has a snicker on her face, and starts tickling it.

Ling: TICKLE TICKLE!!!! I FOUND YOU!!!!!!

Jun: (falls out of the tree along with Michelle) HEY! Since when was tickling a part of this game?

Ling: Since the rules say nothing about not tickling! Ha ha! I win!

Jin: Sorry, ma.

Jun: Fine! C'mon, Michelle, lets go get a smoothie!

Michelle: Grape Smoothies!

Ling: OOOOOOKKKKKK, c'mon Jinny! We have to find a lot more people!

Jin: Oooohhhhh great, yippee....

And, thats the end! It sucks, I know... Anyways, The third chappie will be on the way soon! YAYS! R&R pleasey! Whooo hoooo! 


End file.
